Turtopia
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Inspired by Michael Bay's new movie that is yet to come- I have made what I think may happen. You know, Teenage ALIEN Ninja Turtles. What will Michael Bay do next? After he was done with Transformers, he decided to try and destroy my childhood- TMNT. Will he succeed? Oneshot.


**Everyone's heard of Michael Bay's new live action TMNT movie, right? If not... I've been hearing all about the new Teenage ALIEN Ninja Turtles... Yep, he's turning them into backstories to make their backstory more 'complex'. I've heard many rants about it, and I honostly WANT to see the movie now! Just because of this one guy (whose name I think is) "Doug Walker". I don't know, he's on YouTube, and he made me really want to see it.**

**I do now own TMNT. Never will. And there may not be anything to own after the movie comes out... just kidding!**

It was just a normal day for the four mutant turtles as they patrolled their city, New York City. The night was cool, and for once you could actually see the stars brightly in the sky. And on a clear night like this, the four brothers were having a race across the city. And of course, Michelangelo was in the lead again. All four were having fun, and that was all that mattered to them, even though they were enjoying the competition,

"Well, are you guys ready to head back yet?" Leonardo asked as the four brothers stopped on one of the rooftops.

"Aww, come on Leo! We can't head back yet! We've only been out for a couple of hours!" Michelangelo whined. Mikey gave his big brother his famous "puppy dog" eyes.

Leonardo sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't say no to his youngest brother.

"Since we're already out, why don't we see if there are any Purple Dragons around that need a good butt whooping?" Raphael asked, grinning at the thought of beating up some scum bags.

"On a beautiful night like this?" Donatello asked, looking up at the sky and shaking his head. "Look, you can see the stars! When do you ever see the stars in the 'city that doesn't sleep'?"

"Rarely," The red masked turtle agreed.

The four brothers sat down on the edge of the rooftop and began chatting about each of their days, training, and the stars.

A bright object looking like a shooting star flashed across the sky.

"I wish..." Donatello murmured, closing his eyes. "I wish that we could learn more about our origin."

Sure, each brother knew that fifteen years previous they had each been mutated by a mysterious ooze that gave them human-like characteristics and made them what they were before. And they knew that the company TGRI had found the ooze. But none of them knew where the ooze was from, or _how_ it mutated them.

The four brothers watched as the bright flash of light zipped through the air and crashed down into Central Park. Being right next to the giant park, the four turtles raced over to investigate. When they arrive in Central Park (which is unusually silent), they come across a _giant_ spaceship!

"Dude, that's _cool!_" Michelangelo gasped, running over to the spaceship.

"Mikey! Stay away from that! We don't know if they're friendly or not!" Leonardo called to his little brother, following him over.

"Whoa, this is so cool," Donatello whispered, rubbing his hand across the base of the spaceship.

"What're they doin' landin' in the middle of Central Park?" Raphael asked, frowning at the huge spaceship. "If they're not friendly, I call the first hit."

"Calm down Raph," Leo grumbled, inspecting the spaceship. He didn't want any of his brothers getting hurt or captured by these aliens.

Suddenly, the spaceship door opened. A weird mist came out of the door as a few figures made their way out of the ship.

"Time for some action," Raphael muttered, grabbing his sais.

"Hey dudes!" Michelangelo called, waving his hand to the aliens. "What'cha doing, landing in the middle of Central Park?"

"What are you doing landing in _Earth_ anyway?" Donatello asked.

"Are you the Four?" One of the beings asked. All of them were still cloaked in the mist, but they looked to be about five and a half feet tall. And they looked bug- not fat, but as if they had something on their backs...

"The Four?" Leonardo asked.

"The Four that were sent away while our planet was in danger," The figure asked. It waved its hand, and a hologram appeared.

"Wow," Donatello whispered as he watched the hologram of a planet explode into a million different pieces.

"You must be the Four," Another of the figures continued. "You sure look like it."

The four turtles looked at the aliens, confused. Leonardo spoke up first.

"We... _look_ like the Four? Are they aliens? Because... we're not aliens. We're turtles."

"Aliens? To this planet, you're all aliens," A third voice spoke up.

The figures stepped out of the mist of the spaceship. To the brothers' surprise, they looked _exactly_ like them, only the aliens looked a lot older.

"What the shell is goin' on here?" Raphael growled.

"We are from the Home World," One of them spoke up. "The planet that you just saw. After your four were sent away, half an Earth year later, they burst the planet."

"And... what does this have to do with us?" Leonardo asked.

"Are you _serious_, dude?" Michelangelo gasped. "We're _aliens?_"

"No Mikey," Donatello said quickly. "They're just messing with you." He glared at them. "Right?"

"We are not," The turtle-like creatures replied. "We were sent to bring you Four back to the Home World to save the rest of the civilization."

"You have _got_ ta be kiddin' me," Raphael growled.

"I don't think they're lying," Leonardo said thoughtfully.

"You're not _actually_ thinking that we're going to get on board their spaceship, fly through the universe, beat up a few aliens, and then _possibly_ return home? That is, if none of us _died_ along the way!" Raphael growled at his brother.

"Actually," Donatello murmured. "I agree with Leo."

"So you will help us?" The aliens asked.

Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo nodded, and Raph sighed before nodding.

"Good, our leader will be pleased to hear that the Four Saviors have come to join us," The creatures replied.

As the turtles boarded the ship, saying their good-bye's to New York City, Donatello thought of a question.

"Where are we going?" The purple masked turtle asked.

"Turtopia," The creatures responded.

And with that last word, the ship blasted off into space to go and save the alien race that the turtles found that they originated from.

**So, how was that? Alien enough? I don't really know. "Humor" isn't my catagory, neither is "Parody". Oh well. Tell me what you think, and if you want to watch the movie or not. Is Michael Bay destroying your childhood like he may be killing mine?**


End file.
